


And Then I Knew The Truth

by Goddessa39



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Death, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Gen, Memory, Slayer, The Gift, Truth, glory - Freeform, mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a teansy bit BA... Faith's POV after the Gift, and then when she dies... BF friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Knew The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> It's crap. no really, its crap.

_Faith's POV after The Gift_

It was morning when she died. I felt it. And I felt her. I saw her life pass before my eyes.

Now I know the truth though. I was blind. I thought she was perfect. I thought she was the golden girl, with everyone around bowing at her feet. I thought she had the perfect friend. The perfect watcher. The perfect family. The perfect love life. The perfect everything.

I see now though. I am numb. The slayer is my mantle now. I am the only one.

She jumped off of the tower for her sister. So she could live. And she talked to me when she jumped, like she was talking to her sister. Which, I guess she was.

The scoobies didn't really know her. Only me, Dawn, and Angel did. But in the end, Angel went blind as well. And then Dawn.

He thought he could give her a normal life by leaving. All B ever wanted was a little bit of normal, which she had. She had two sisters, a lover, friends, a mom now dead, and a father figure. She had normal.

He didn't think about it though. He left, and ended her life as surely as if she fell off the tower the moment he left town, and then took back the 'Day that Wasn't'.

Yeah! B knew all about that. She remembered. I got a big movie out of that. She was mighty pissed when he did that. But she kept her mouth shut. She allowed everything to go on normally, she wasn't perfect. But then she was. She was the ultimate warrior, the ultimate sister. But none of them saw it.

Dawn used to sit up and hear her crying after Angel died. He used to come in to B's room and cuddle with her.

Buffy ran away when she found that one of her best friends had betrayed her, and thought about things.

B was smarter then any of them knew. Did you know that? She was well smarter then Red even. But she hid it from everyone. She didn't want any more responsibility then had already been tossed onto her shoulders.

The scoobs though, they have expectations. They need her for things that they could do for themselves. They took her for granted.

I am the only one who knows the truth now. It's weird. I can see everything in a whole new light.

She didn't blame me for any of it. All that I did. She saw me fall away when the thing with the dead guy started. She told me that it was simply bad luck. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It shouldn't have happened, but he came into a predator's territory, and we had the place marked, willingly. It was no one's fault.

She called me sister again. She did that once, I kinda forgot about when the stuff with the mayor happened.

When she stabbed me though, she was kinda crazy, in a not-all-there way like she was after Angel got sent to hell. She was sorry for what she had done, and wished she had made Angel feed from her earlier. It would have eased it, and He would have been cured faster.

So when she died, I felt her. And I just knew. She forgave me.

And she jumped for her sisters. But she also jumped for herself.

When she killed Angel, it killed a part of herself. It came back when he did; but when he left her, it dragged that and her soul with him. So she was mostly lost.

She only dated Riley cause Willow kept pressuring her into it. She only went for Parker cause she wanted to lessen the pain a little.

B was actually a year older then we all thought she was. It's strange. She got stuck in some hell dimension for exactly one year, and she learned a lot. She knew a lot, too much she thought. B knew more languages then just English before she went back to LA. And when she came back from LA, she knew more then that. She was stronger then she showed anyone, I didn't even know. She showed it a little bit, to Angel, but never her all.

B knew magic too, but it wasn't anything that would have helped during the 'Glory' fiasco. She knew a lot, and she finally got her peace.

I met her in the dreaming the day before, and she told me everything. She told me that she would visit with Kendra in my dreams. Kendra is the chick before me so she is probably the middle sister.

B told me to be careful, not to die. She learned something when she was gone.

Since dawn was made out of her, she's a potential. And knowing our luck, she'll end up being 'Called' right after me. So I'll try not to die.

'Cause suddenly, I know it too. When the energy hit her, I felt her power give me the potential for it, and she showed me everything, like she told me the night before.

And suddenly, I know it too.

But then why do I feel this way? I have never felt it before. She told me that she felt this way. So I guess this is it. Sorry I didn't get to keep my promise B. See you in Hell...

(8 hours later)

Are you gonna be in the tunnel B? Am I gonna get a choice? Are you gonna take my hand, and then either lead me into the light, or push me off into the darkness? I don't know. But Im sorry I didn't keep my promise.

HUH. I wonder if this is a record of some kind. 2 slayers in less then 12 hours? Strange.

Self-sacrifice is the way to go I tell ya.

This girl, Janet Sunny was being picked on one of the bitch patrol. I didn't even know what I was doing until I was too late.

I as just walking in from the cells, when I saw Sunny and Marge. She was a few feet away from her, and one of Marge's pets had Sunny on her knees. The girl was crying. She wasn't really bad, not that I could say anything. She had been shoplifting; her parents ignored her and never paid her any mind. She got in hear for surviving.

Marge told her to beg, she was screaming at her. But Sunny was nice, but honor was her thing. So she just let the tears flow, and held her tongue.

Marge had a knife in her belt. She lifted it up, and threw it at her, intending to stab her.

I saw it and ran. I didn't know what I was doing B, until it was too late. But I know it's over. I won't have to go on existing in these bars. I can go, I left like you B, and I'm goin out with flying colors.

Do you think anyone will mourn me? Will someone mourn me?

Will Dawn be Chosen for this gig that got me and you both killed? I hope not. I see why, even though you already told me, and I already saw.

I get it now. I'm sorry B. For everything. Do you think anyone forgave me? Did you? You said it B, But I don't know if you meant it.

I look up at a startled Sunny, my blood is all over the floor already, and they are all shocked now. I'm a hardcore person, and no one dares beat or go against me. But I just look up at her and smile. "Don't worry; I'm goin out in flying colors. Just like Big-sis. I get to go see B for a bit." And I feel my body start to shut down by the time the guards get here. They arrest Marge, and one of the nicer girls goes to see how Sunny is. She's in shock. I look up at her, knowing what she is thinking. I use the last of my strength to say this, but I manage to get it out.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill me. Just the wrong place, at the wrong time..." and then she nods, understanding and feeling better. And then suddenly, I see you there B.

"Hey Faith, you comin'? Me and Kendra got a game goin! Hurry it up will ya?" you say sarcastically. You laugh, and I suddenly find that that is the only laugh from you that's real, since Angel was here. I smile and stand up.

I run to you, and you take my hand. "What kinda game?" I ask.

You smile, mischievously, and I raise my eyebrow. "I'm not gonna get hurt am I?" I ask hopefully.

You just smile before saying, "Course not..." I'll take that as a yes.

But I am home and in heaven with my two big sisters. Dawn will be here any day now. As will Angel and the few others. I'm home, and I'm forgiven. Wow. And suddenly, I know, you really never held anything against me. And according to you there was nothing to forgive. I smile, and I see some others. Angel's friend Doyle is there, as well as the volcano scientist guy and the mayor's side I killed. There smiling at me. They nod; I put my head down and blush.

I see my little sister over near Kendra. Hope was killed when my father belted her and mom. I wasn't around. My watcher had taken me away two days earlier. My watcher is there as well, and anyone that's dead that I have ever met. They greet me. ''Welcome Home' says the sign above a garden. I smile at you, B again. It was definitely your doin.

And then I know that everything is alright. I am home with three of my four sisters... Just like it is suppost to be. Four sit here, and some of us happen to be the 'Chosen Three.' There were two, once But really there are thousands, they have passed on though. Dawn is left on earth. I wonder how that is turning out.

I smile at you again, and you see it. You spontaneously grab me into a hug, and then Hope and Kendra dog pile the two of us.

Heaven may be perfect, but who ever said a little rough house wasn't in order... I am a slayer after all...


End file.
